ravens night
by sjlc18
Summary: beastboy and raven, i suck at summarys but its a lemon and i hope you like it p.s it rated m for a reason okay i added another chapter. no longer a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

I do not own teen titans or the characters in this story. Okay I think I got most of the spelling mistakes not sure about the grammar stuff but hopefully it's a bit better.

I know lame title but I could not think of anything ells.

Enjoy any way.

**Ravens Night.**

His lips crested my own. Slowly he slipped his tongue over my lips, I parted my lips allowing him access in to my mouth, He teased the inside of my mouth touching, Massaging, and Feeling my tongue with his own.

Finding our way to the bed he lay me down, still kissing me as I kissed him back.

His hands felt their way down my back with such confidence and caring want for my body that sent my emotions sky high (SMASH) their goes the lamp, But it doesn't really matter I prefer the dim, yet illuminating light for the sweet vanilla scented candles.

My hands seeking something to touch I start with his hair feeling the soft thickness of it, His hands move to my sides softly with a bit of presser he makes his way to my breasts dam! I had no idea how amazing his hands could be and curious I slowly move my hands from his hair and move to him back, (CRASH) my mug form earlier today just hit the ceiling, but he don't seem to mind I look at him and give him an apologetic smile, he just grins and kisses my neck. He kissed, Nipped and dragged his tongue against my sensitive skin, my hands move to his chest 'dam it' his shirt is in the way, I want to feel his chest without his shirt blocking my way. I slowly move my hand down to the hem of his shirt I begin to peel it off of him but I can't quite get it off, Just as I was about to tear it to shreds he helps me, and gives me a knowing smile. He pulled it over his head and dropped it onto the floor, place my hands on his chest, He feels strange under my hands but in a good way. Soft, Smooth and, slightly fury.

He brings his lips to meet mine, Once again his hands travel to my back. His hands are searching for something it took me a few seconds to realise what he was looking for but he finds it.

Slowly he pulls the zipper of my uniform down he only parts the back of it slightly to feel my flesh, 'god' dose his hands feel good the more he touched my body, The more kissed, nipped at my flesh the more my body ached to feel more of his touch.

He kisses once again and takes deep breath and inhales the scent of my arousal and grins his hand travelled back to my uniform and he continued removing it from my heated body. I feel his lips laying feather like kisses against my skin, as he slides my arms out my sleeves, I can feel my core begin to throb and become more wet more slick He moves my uniform Down away from my breasts, Down to pass my navel I can feel my face begin to burn with a blush, He notices it and kisses me on the forehead and places a hand on my right breast slowly as he rolls it and gently kneads I within his warm generous hands he makes my nipples become hard I feel his tongue travelling down my collar bone, a moan escapes my lips he continues down to the valley between my breasts he takes my left nipple into his mouth playing with it with his tongue sucking it and nipping lightly on it, I don't know how much more I can take of this.

My hands become restless I move my hands down his back down to his bottom I feel him gasp at this and smile against my breast I tug at the drawstring on his shorts and attempted to remove his shorts but had no luck, again. He took this as hint to removed the rest of both his and my clothing he slips my leotard down my legs seeing that I wasn't wearing any underwear he smiles and removes it completely and places it on the floor, I sit up and pull off his shorts and drop them on the floor.

He begins to come forwarded, but I want a turn to play, why should he have all the fun of teasing just because he's the guy.

I stop him and push him down on the bed he gives off a giggle and a smile.

I lean over him and begin to kiss his neck as my hand feels there way around his chest my lips begin to move down kissing and licking and nipping like he did before I wonder if his nipples have the same reaction as mine did, I let my tongue lick a nipple I hear him gasp I took this as yes I notice that nothing had been broken again maybe he was right the more I got used to this the more control I could be in.

Feeling more curious my mouth made its way down to his now fully erect penis I took it in my hand feeling the texture of it smooth yet hared I stroked it a couple of times to get used to it he gasped growled and moaned as I did this a went to move it into my mouth but he stopped me and flipped us over so he was on top I giggled at this he looked at me with a glint of playfulness in his eyes, He kissed me like he couldn't get enough of my mouth and I did the same he broke the kiss as his mouth travel down my body till he reached my opening he traced his finger over my wetness as moaned escaped my lips he began to kiss me down there, I felt his something warm and wet cress the inside of my lips I mound as my hips move up wanting more I moaned incontrollable as he finds my clit and he knew it, He was playing with it enjoying this sweet torcher that he was putting me though, He comes up to me with a lust filled gaze and a loving look upon his face he kiss me I can taste my essence on his lips, It wasn't as bad as I would of thought it would be it but it tastes like us if that makes any sense.

He looked at me as he places his head at my opening still looking at me I give him a reassuring smile and nod as he pushes he length into me I feel a twinge of pain it hurts, God does it hurt he reads my face as a tear escapes my eye and places a kiss on my lips and soon the pain subsides and I begin to rock my hips and begins to thrust slowly in to me. I moaned loudly causing him to growl and push a little harder which is throwing me in Ecstasy how can I still be thinking this straight oh god something happening I pushing myself faster and harder into him hoping for some kind of release.

As are pace increases and moans become louder this increasing pleasure is building until I feel my mussels tighten and releases as climax like a sweet pleasurable unexplainable burden has been lifted I hear him grunt and sigh as he releases inside of me as the memory of him is burned and etched deeply not only in my mind but in body as well.

As he rolls over he pulls me up to him "raven...are...are you okay" he says between pants the first words he says to me since we stared this are out of concern of my wellbeing "I'm okay Beast Boy just a little tired" I look up at him and he placed a kiss on my forehead then on to my lips "you know you can call me Gar...I think that would be better ya know" he said as he looked down at me with a smile "okay Gar" I give him a smile he always loves making me smile. He pulls my bed sheet up to us to keep us warm than he said something "with all the moaning, Screaming and broken lamps we probably made a bit of noise, I hope the guys didn't hear us I think that would be kind of hard to explain" he giggled so do I but think his right "gar do you hear music?" I asked him he nods but starts to slip into a sleep, slowly I feel myself becoming more tired and it won't be long until I join him I look around my room I'm defiantly going to need to clean up tomorrow.

Some ware in titans tower... (Thump, Thump) came the beat of very loud music Cyborg shouts over the music "SO DO YOU THINK THEY COULD BE ANY LOUDER" starfire just giggled and flew around the room with happiness for their friends "NO...BUT THEY COULD BE QUITER!" said robin with a blush and a look of annoyance spread across his face it was defiantly going to be a long night for the titans in jump city.

THE END

So let me know what you think of it please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is something I felt like doing about 2am. It's more! It's short but it's an add on and I might, not promising anything but there may be more like this hopefully not as short and as badly written.

Raven's morning.

I woke up feeling groggy and slightly hungry, scratch that I'm starving. I'm never hungry first thing in the morning. I sat up and looked to the window. It was raining but the sun was still shining brightly. Turned to look at beast.... I mean Gar he's lip where, kind of pouty and begging for me to nibble on them. But I left him he too sleep.  
I got up and left the warmth of the bed, I need to ground myself. I walked around my room; I left my dressing gown draped over a close by chair. I looked around the room at the mess my powers had caused; I'm going to need more than a vacuum cleaner to get this up. I move to stand in front of the window and looked out at the rain. I still feel a though I'm dreaming, so no grounding here then.

A pair of warm strong arms wrapped around my waist, and something hard poked me in my back, finally there was ground beneath my feet. Gar kissed my neck, then my shoulders, he nibbled there for a few seconds, I was melting. He made his way back to my neck, my knees where jelly, strawberry jelly. Turned to face him, he kissed me. I was starting to a little bit more than slightly wet. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he pinned me up against the cold window. I let out a yelp from the shock. Gar chuckled. "How are you feeling, if you're sore from last night we can...." I shut him up by putting him inside me he moaned, I was a little sore but, it was bearable. He moved inside me. I started to moan with him as I moved with him. I started to cum as did he. It was different from last night it's more intense it seems to be coming in waves this time. Unable to control myself I cried out loud, rather loudly as my orgasm reached its peak.

I'm still pinned against the now warm glass with Gar still between my legs as he breathes heavily on my head. A quite knock was coming from the window. I looked up at Gar his eyes are wide. I looked out the window, I know I'm not gonging to like this and I was right. Starfire was there waving at us mouthing the word good morning to us. We both waved to her and she flew around in circles a few times before she left.  
Gar was looking panicked at me like I was going to hurt him. Instead I started to laugh he looked shocked then he joined in to. After all I don't want the man I'm falling for thinking I'm going to hurt him for something that wasn't interlay his fault. I unwrapped myself from gar and unsteadily started to head for the shower. "You coming Gar?" I asked knowing he'd say yes. Without hesitation he ran to me. Picking me up him took us in to the bathroom.

A/N: Anyway that was it, let me know what you think, and don't be a tosser if you didn't like it, don't send me bitchy comments, if there is something wrong with it let me know please. If you like let me know by saying nice or sweet or potatoes. I like potatoes.


End file.
